1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques of controlling shooting directions of cameras. More specifically, the present invention relates to a camera control apparatus, a shooting direction control method, and a camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shooting direction of a camera apparatus such as a monitoring camera can be changed by remote control via wireless communication or wire communication (for example, a control line). The shooting direction of the camera apparatus is changed by changing a direction of the camera apparatus in a horizontal direction and a height direction. In order to change the direction of the camera apparatus, the camera apparatus includes a motor. A rotational force of the motor is transmitted to the camera apparatus via a gear or a driving belt. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-079395.
However, according to the above-mentioned technique, when the shooting direction of the camera apparatus is controlled, the motor, the gear, the driving belt, and others are required. Due to the weights of the motor, the gear, the driving belt, and fixing members for the parts, the weight of the camera apparatus is large.
If the weight of the camera apparatus is large, components for providing the camera apparatus are large so that operations for providing the camera apparatus are complicated.
Furthermore, problems of driving sounds of the motor, the gear, and the driving belt and complex exchanging of these endurance components may occur.
In addition, when the motor is driven, electromagnetic waves are generated from the motor. Therefore, a place where the camera apparatus may be arranged is limited.